Trapped
by Mchine19
Summary: "Goodbye ghost boy". A moment later, I was seeing the ghostly green of the Ghost Zone. I heard a hiss and looked towards where the Fenton portal used to be it just disappeared. Danny F. now has no family, his friends abandoned him, no one to turn to except death. Who knew his archnemisis would be the one to help him.
1. trapped

Trapped

_Fenton works _

_9 A.M. _

_ Today was the day, _I thought quietly. _I'm going to tell my parents the truth, about my ghost half, _ I quickly gulped, and as slowly as i could, I started to walk towards my parents joint lab.

I scanned the room, looking at the various weapons and devices, meant to rip ghosts apart molecule by molecule. Nervously, I gulped once more. '' Uhh, dad?'' Jack Fenton, as usual was deep in thought and wearing his anti-spectral, bright orange jumpsuit. Working on some various anti-ghost weapon upon seeing me, his face lit up '' Oh Danny! I've got to show you my new invention!'' Once again, my inept ghost-hunting dad failed to realize the nervousness in my voice, typical. My eyes drifted towards where he was pointing, a blue cylinder about four-inches high covered his small workspace. Curious, I asked him what it did. '' Oh this, little baby will, seal every artificially made ghost portal ever made. '' I call it the Fenton portal neutralizer'' my eyes drifted towards his excited face. '' Anyways, dad I have something, that is extremely important''. I quickly rushed out. My dad's face instantly dropped ''oh' ', he said quietly.

I was starting lose my nerves, as quickly as I could, I told my dad about the accident, the portal, saving amity park from the various annoying spectral entities, to the extremely powerful ones. Retelling my story emotionally drained me. Jack Fenton's brown eyes, bored into my own.

Without any warning Jack's bear like arms wrapped around me, at first I thought it was a hug, relief washed me whole, then he started to squeeze, he whispered quietly '' your not my son''. Thoughts started to swirl around my head; my ''dad'' picked me up, and with his free hand picked up the portal neutralizer, _oh god_ I thought, Dad turned on the portal '' goodbye ghost boy''. A moment later, I was seeing the ghostly green of the Ghost Zone. I heard a hiss and looked towards, where the Fenton portal used to be it just disappeared; I looked blankly at the now empty spot.

Emotionally drained, My lungs started to lose air, I was still trying to recover from the bear like squeeze, I managed to catch my self, not knowing what else to do, I wandered aimlessly looking for something to kill me. I flew faster then I ever did before. I saw a familiar looking purple door. Turning the glowing green knob, it slowly creaked open immediately pink ecto-rays erupted from the darkness; she attacked using her body manipulation to form a giant sledgehammer. _Wish granted_ I thought. Desiree was going in for the kill but seeing I was not fighting back nor even attempting to defend my self. Desiree instantly stopped she gave a look of sympathy after I explained what happened she looked me down, upon seeing my disheveled appearance she offered her home so I could regain my energy, but ultimately deciding I wanted to die instead of live declined

I continued to wander finally landing a similar familiar green and black door leading to Kitty's and Johnny's, same thing. After a few days without eating or nor resting, I finally found skulker, upon our eyes meeting, his scowl turned into a deadly smile, I let him blast me with his ecto missiles and ecto rays, skulker, seeing I wasn't begging for mercy nor fighting back, quickly lost interest. My injuries were severe though. My left hand started to swell; my right I could tell it was broken.

My spectral tail started to shake. I started to fall, something started to appear smaller, smaller and smaller, until I was almost smacked dab on top of it, I didn't have any strength left to go intangible, I crashed threw the roof, I felt my leg, break. One eye were already starting to swell, I noticed my surroundings, kiss posters were everywhere, old tickets and t-shirts lined one wall, and my one good eye noticed the familiar purple, flaming blue Guitar.

Ember's Pov

I heard the crash, from the other side of my realm, in a vortex of blue flames; I came across the hole in my ceiling. I failed to notice the unconscious being on my floor.

I sighed and came across my archenemy. Danny Phantom, wicked ideas started to form in my head, I quickly retrieved my guitar, had it turned into a doubled sided axe and prepared to deliver the final blow to my enemy's head. I gripped the axe tighter. Something stirred within long dead heart. My gripped loosened enough that the axe fell through my pale hands. I wasn't a killer. I sighed tiredly and looked him over, I could tell his leg and arms were broken. I went towards the broom closet I found a couple of brooms, and snapped them in half; I made him a makeshift splint for his arm and leg. I didn't have anything for his eye or bruises, I picked him up, his body was surprisingly light a small whimper escaped his mouth and placed him on the couch. Tiredly I went to my own room and fell onto my bed.

Danny's Pov

I woke with a pounding headache; I ached everywhere from head to toe. I turn over and I fall to the ground with a loud thump. I groan in pain from my fall, I slowly get up wincing in pain as a shooting pained rocked through my left leg. I looked down at my leg and seeing it in a splint sat back down, after making it back onto the couch I looked around the room, and see a huge bed off to the side. I slowly put my arms onto the couch used what little strength I had and pushed my self up and peered over towards the bed I see a sleeping form snuggled up in the covers. I see electric blue hair peeking out the top and through the sheets the hair lit up its body. I realize that the sleeping person was a girl, from the soft curves that I could see. She seemed kind of small probably around 5'3. The sheets begin to shift; she's probably starting to wake up. I look there not sure what to do, so I just wait. This is kind of awkward… The sheets pull back and my savior emerges from her bed with a tiny nightgown on. I close my eyes, but I couldn't help it I was really curious, Ember had such speed I soon came to face to face with Ember McLain, so that's why curiosity killed the cat.

I immediately tried to take cover, but it was kind of pointless when she looked like that. I was literally stuck to the floor, I could of moved but my eyes couldn't leave her body. I sound just like a teenager with raging hormones, wait I am one. At least I didn't wake up with a surprise. My cheeks flushed just thinking of my own 'problems' called hormones. "Dipstick, my eyes are up here." She says with a smirk on her face. My head snaps up, and I almost give myself whiplash. "Opps." I mumble. "You have a little drool on your chinny chin, chin." Ember says. I roll my eyes at her; well it was really only one eye since the other one was swollen shut. "I'm not a little pig." I snap at her in annoyance. "You poor baby, so who beat you up?" Ember asks with fake concern. "My dad." I say. "What?" Ember asks. "Well it all started a couple of days ago, I told my dad about my other half, he became angry and threw me into the ghost zone, and Skulker came around and beat me up." I say with a slight shrug, not really caring about it. "Why, did you tell your dad, Dipstick?" Ember asks me. "I guess, I was tired of hiding such a big part of me." I say to her. Ember shakes her head at me and leaves the room; a moment later I heard the shower come on. Before she left I swear a look of concern flashed in her eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Ember comes back in with just a towel on. _Really? Do you hate me God?_ I think to myself. I currently was lying on her couch, trying not to stare, but I was failing miserably at not looking. _Her skin looks so soft, for a ghost she's pretty hot._ I shake my head trying to get rid of these thoughts, before I acted on anything. My thoughts were pretty tempting to me. I look at Ember, and I ask "What now?" She shrugs her shoulders at me. "Not sure, but I got errands to run so bye." She says while leaving then hearing a small click. "She locked me in!" I say to no one, oh well might as well sleep. I lie back down and fall into a soundless sleep.

A/n: If the beginning is a little strange or blocky then tell us, WordPad isn't the best thing to use. We don't own anything.

_**Story by: Mchine19&Krystinas78**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	2. Breakfast

Breakfast

_Since I was born they couldn't hold me down_

_Another misfit kid, another burned-out town_

I groaned, I open and close my eyes to make sure I'm not imagining this room. My head feels has if someone took an axe and split it open, then I heard singing, so not helping my headache.

I examined my surroundings and noticed posters of various bands and other rock n roll memorabilia lined an entire wall

I never played by the rules and I never really cared

_My nasty reputation takes me everywhere._

I managed to hoist my self up, conveniently there were some crutches leaning against the adjacent wall; I hobbled over to them as I examined them its color scheme reminded me of a familiar blue, _beautiful._ I thought

_I look and see it's not only me so many others have stood where I stand_

_ We are the young so raise your hands._

I placed the crutches under my arms as I've seen so many football players before me do and started to make my way over to the door, I stopped and stared at the door remembering she locked it the night before. A Skid Row poster stared back at me.

Deciding to try my luck I shambled the last few feet to the knob, I slowly turn the knob and joyfully it opens. My joy is cut short though as I hear more of that dreadful music assaulting my eardrums, how can she listen to this?

_They call us the problem child _

_We spend our life on trial_

_ We walk an endless mile_

_ We are the youth gone wild._

My nose was battered with a wonderful smell of pancakes and eggs, my stomach grumbled hungrily, as I made my way closer to the stairs the music started to go up in volume and anger.

_We stand and we won't fall we're one and one for all_

_ The writings on the wall_

_ We are the youth gone wild_

The stairs came into view and I stopped for a moment and started to think, deciding Ember would laugh at me if I asked her for help, I came to a decision I would just have to go slow. Slowly but surely I started to make my down the first step. I had to be careful though some of the upholstery was torn and ragged and I could swear that music was getting louder.

_ Boss screamin 'n my ear how about who I'm supposed to be_

_ Get 3- piece Wall Street smile and girl you'll look just like me_

_ I said, " Hey man, there's something that you oughta know._

_ I'll tell ya Park Avenue leads to Skid Row._

The first few steps were a piece of cake, my stomach grumbled louder in anticipation of the food it knew it was getting a few more steps and those pancakes would be mine, I started to wobble from the strain and lack of energy going down those steps and an almost comedic fashion I tripped on the stupid ripped carpet. But on the bright side that song was almost to an end.

_They call us problem child  
We spend our lives on trial  
We walk an endless mile  
We are the youth gone wild  
We stand and we won't fall  
We're one and one for all  
The writing's on the wall  
We are the youth gone wild_

_They call us problem child  
We spend our lives on trial  
We walk an endless mile  
We are the youth gone wild  
We stand and we won't fall  
We're one and one for all  
The writing's on the wall  
We are the youth gone wild_

As the chorus was ending I see Ember staring down on me with that smirk of hers, blue flames dancing around her head in amusement and her pale moonlight skin being radiated by her flickering flames.

" Let me help you help dipstick" she held out her hand and I hesitantly took it,

She guided me to her kitchen and had me sit down, she put a plate of pancakes and a side of eggs in front of me, I saw a fork and started to Wolfe down the food, I ate in silence.

…

" So dipstick mind telling me that story how you got your ass kicked again"?

**A/N so sorry it's been hectic and life has been busy in general but I hope you enjoy and I thought youth gone wild would be the perfect song for ember to do something anyway enjoy**

**On another note I do not and will never own Youth Gone Wild. **


End file.
